


Adventures in Unreliable Narrators: Fine Dining Edition

by Luke_The_Leopard_Gecko



Series: The Joe Goldberg Stalking Montage [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), You (TV 2018)
Genre: Does Beck count as a character if she technically never appears on screen?, Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, Joe is just constantly talking to her in his head, Locking people in glass boxes, Manipulation, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Pretty much all the amoral behavior you'd expect from a Hannibal/You crossover, Stalking, Surprisingly no cannibalism though, and saying her name at the beginning of every sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_The_Leopard_Gecko/pseuds/Luke_The_Leopard_Gecko
Summary: What if instead of Dr. Nicky, Beck had started going to Hannibal Lecter for therapy?
Relationships: Guinevere Beck/Joe Goldberg, Joe Goldberg/Hannibal Lecter (one-sided), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter (implied)
Series: The Joe Goldberg Stalking Montage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659223
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Adventures in Unreliable Narrators: Fine Dining Edition

“And that’s how I discovered that Ronaldo was cheating on me. With his therapist.”

I’m so sorry, Beck. I had to do this. You were keeping secrets from me, and that’s unacceptable. I can see why you were drawn to this therapist in particular. In many ways, he’s exactly your type- handsome, rich, charismatic… all those shallow qualities you pretend to care about for the sake of pleasing your friends. But he’s also a lot like me. Careful, controlled, methodical, intelligent. He’s going to be difficult to get rid of, but I’m willing to do whatever is necessary to protect our relationship.

“A relationship is defined by the connection between its participants, and connection requires trust,” says Dr. Lecter. “Tell me, Paul, do you often find it difficult to trust those closest to you?”

“Trust doesn’t have anything to do with it,” I explain. “I did trust him, and he betrayed me by closing himself off and cheating on me.”

“You must make a decision then.” Dr. Lecter leans forward in his chair and steeples his fingers together. “You must decide how committed you are to the preservation of your relationship, and how much you are willing to sacrifice in order to maintain that preservation.”

He’s right, of course. I still don’t know whether you’re cheating on me with him, but I need to focus on you. On us. I’ve been spending way too much time on external threats, like Peach or Benji. I need to make you understand that everything you need is right here, with me.

***

My sessions with Dr. Lecter have been going well. Ever since I’ve started seeing him, everything has been so much clearer. You, Beck, are the most important thing in my life, and I see that now. I have to protect you, not just from the world, but also from yourself. What I’m about to do isn’t going to be easy, for either of us, but it’s for your own safety. I know you don’t understand yet, but you will, someday.

***

Beck, Beck, Beck… why are you making this so difficult? Dr. Lecter says you just need time. He’s been so patient with us, especially given how difficult you’re being with the transition. Honestly, Beck, I love you, but I don’t know what I’d do without Dr. Lecter. He’s the first person I’ve trusted since Mooney, other than you, of course. And right now, I really need to be able to trust someone. I haven’t told you yet, but I’m worried. I’ve covered my tracks pretty well, but there’s an FBI investigator looking into Peach’s death now. I don’t think he suspects me, but he might make the connection between her death and your disappearance.

Hopefully I’ll be able to let you out soon. I don’t like keeping you down here, Beck. but you’re not leaving me any choice. I wish I knew what I could do to make you understand that all of this is for your own good.

***

I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE. What the fuck, Beck? Everything I do is for you. Why don’t appreciate all the work I’ve put into this relationship? The sacrifices I’ve made? Also, I can’t believe you’re mad that I’m seeing your therapist. You weren’t even supposed to find out- the only reason why you know is because he called me to reschedule our appointment when I was down here with you. Apparently, one of his other patients scheduled an emergency session, so he needed to move me to the evening slot.

Unfortunately, Beck, between the new appointment time and the first edition _Ivanhoe_ that I need to restore, I won’t have time to bring you dinner tonight. Don’t worry though, I’ll be back in the morning to make you pancakes. Our morning routine is sacred, and it helps you with your writing, so I’m not going to disrupt it, even if you are overreacting right now. Speaking of the writing, Beck, you haven’t been using the typewriter I got you. In fact, you haven’t written a word since I brought you down here. If I’m being honest, I’m kind of disappointed in you, Beck. I’ve been doing everything I can to protect you and take care of you, and it feels like you're throwing it all back in my face by being so uncooperative.

And you’re not the only person I have to deal with. I saw the FBI investigator again today, when I was at Dr. Lecter’s office.

***

Some people deserve to die. That’s what Mooney said. But I don’t want to kill this investigator. He’s not like Peach or Benji- he didn’t hurt you. But he’s a threat to our relationship, and I have to trust Dr. Lecter that killing him is the right thing to do. His house is out in the middle of nowhere, which makes this easier- less risk of there being witnesses, and the lights are on, so I can see inside. I’m going over the plan one more time when the dogs start barking. Shit. Should I run? Hide? Before I can make a decision, he steps out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him and looking around for intruders. This is my chance. I have to do this. I’m armed and he’s not, but he’s stronger than he looks and he manages to get my knife away from me. None of the others were like this. They were weak. They didn’t have training. They didn’t fight back like this.

Beck, I’m sorry. I wasn’t prepared for this, and now I’m never going to see you again. You need me, Beck, and I won’t be able to be there for you.

I’m still conscious, but I won’t be for long, not with this much blood loss. I must be hallucinating, because it looks like there’s two men standing above me now, their legs fading in and out of focus as my vision blurs.

“I guess this makes us even,” says one of them. “I send someone to kill you, you send someone to kill me.”

“Consider it an act of reciprocity,” says the other. “One positive action begets a second,”

There’s a pause, and then the second man speaks again.

“Well, Will, was it everything you had imagined?”


End file.
